


King Uther

by Dollaphead



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Kid Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollaphead/pseuds/Dollaphead
Summary: Uther's life after Ygraine's death and during the great purge. After losing Ygraine Uther sees the only meaning of his life in destroying those with magic. Gaius shows him that there is more than that.
Relationships: Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	King Uther

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second fanfiction ever. I hope I will finish it and that you will like it. I am open for constructive criticism.  
> I am not a native English speaker and I apologise for all the spelling and grammatical mistakes  
> Please enjoy it

Prolog  
She was gone. Camelots queen dead. All which was left was a broken man and a motherless infant. 

The high priestess Nimueh stood there next to her now dead body. It was her doing, she knew it. And now it was on her to explain to the king what happened.

Uther was a man surely not famous for his kindness. He had come to ask for an heir. The sorceress had promised him to grant him this wish. She knew there was a price, but not that this price would be Igraine’s life.

The king got what he asked for. A son. But Nimueh knew all too well that this wasn't what he had wished for. She also knew that this was her death sentence. 

She looked around in the room. Shocked and sad faces wherever she turned. “I’m going to tell the king”, she said and turned to the big wooden door. Slowly she walked towards it. She pushed it open to reveal the king.

“I’m sorry, mylord”, she said sad, “but your wife is dead. She died holding your son.” Nimueh looked Uther directly in the face. First it was sad how it should be, but then suddenly it turned furios. Nimueh was sure he would kill her. Right now and right here. But to her surprise he didn’t. 

Instead he pushed her away and went into the room. The king ran to the bed his wife’s body laid in. He fell on his knees, took her small hand into his own and buried his face in the sheets. Nimueh could hear him cry. 

For a moment or two she thought he may forgive her. See that it wasn’t what she wanted or planned. But then he looked up. His eyes red, but full with anger and madness. In this moment Nimueh realised nothing would ever be the same again. 

“This is your doing! This was your plan all along! But you will pay for it, witch!”, the mad king shouted. “No! Igraine was a friend of mine. I would never do such a thing!”, the high priestess tried to defend herself. 

But in his grief the king didn’t listen to her. Didn’t even try to understand her. The only thing he wanted was revenge. “Guards!”, he called. Two armed men storm into the room. “Arrest this witch and escort her into the dungeons where she can wait for her execution”, Uther ordered the men. 

The guards did as they were commanded. Uther turned around and went back to his wife’s death bed. “Leave! Let me alone! I don’t want to be disturbed!”, commanded the broken man.  
All of them knew better than to contradict. Silently they all left the room. One of them taking the now motherless child with her to bring him to the nursery. 

There the young women explained what had happened. She only knew of what she saw. A mother dying in childbirth and a broken man who went mad. About Nimueh’s spell and the terrible consequences she had no idea. 

On this day no one had even the slightest idea, that this was only the beginning. But two people started to realise what the future will look like. One of them being Nimueh. The other was the middle aged court physician Gaius. 

The man knew what Uther and Nimueh had done. He was the only other person who knew about it. Not even Igraine had been told. But the queen wasn’t stupid. One day she had come to Gaius for answers. 

Gaius tried to lie about what Nimueh had done, but the queen didn’t believe his lies. In the end Gaius told her about the cup of life and that there had to be a price. But no one knew that she would be the price. 

Gaius always thought that this wasn’t going to end well, but he never thought that it would turn out so terrible. No one did. This should be a day of joy. Instead it turned out to be the complete opposite.


End file.
